Yolandah da Hedgehoggu's CHALLENGE!
by Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu
Summary: An old challenge that I had up. Read it if you wish. It includes many different categories.
1. Waking up : Julien K Sonadow

Well… I'm doing my own challenge to prove it can be done!

Here I go…

**Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu's Challenge**

**Pairings:** _**Sonadow (Sonic/Shadow)**_

Waking up By Julien- K

I didn't know why I did this, or really how I started it, but I can't seem to stop… one minute I was up on the Ark, now I'm holding a gun I my hands (Though I'm well capable of defending myself with my bare hands)

But all I know is, I can't stop

It feels so good… their blood on my hands, on my muzzle, staining my porclain gloves crimson. The more I pressed, the more they screamed, the more blood on my hands.

And the bigger my smirk became.

Until I saw his distraught face.

Him.

"Shadow…"

His innocent tone aggravated me to no end.

"What do you want, Faker?" I growled.

"Shadow… you gotta stop."

"I control myself Faker!"

"What happened to you? You're not like this!"

"How do you know what I was or am like?"

"Something has changed… what?"

This question awoke something in me and I then raised the gun to his temple. He didn't dare to move.

"I've waken up…"

"Breaken out,"

He shivered. I looked at him with a dark smirk. I moved closer into him and kissed him. Held him close for a while. He had a pleading look in his eyes. He was dazed, looing at me with a face full of that dreaded emotion. Love. No one had loved me since Maria… and her downfall nearly ripped me apart. Love was weak. And I will make it disappear out of my life. I know it's out to kill me. I couldn't take it.

I pulled the trigger.

His eyes rolled back…. But before he left, he whispered…

"I'll be waiting, Shadow…"

"Ma… Maria?" I tried to say but couldn't get my voice louder than a whisper.

"I understand." And saying that, he slumped down, out of my arms, and onto the ground.

'Maria…'

"So this is what it's like to be free…"

** So… did cha like it? I know it was like a tragic songfic… but you see how it's supposed to be right? Review!**


	2. Broken: Chamiko   Horror and Tragedy

**Ok I'm adding this one to this story!**

**It works XD!**

Broken: A One-Shot 

Yolandah-da-Hedgehoggu

Kimiko looked into the cold view of her window, where her love had once stood.

'Stupid! Why would you do that?' she thought to herself. The wave of grief from her current situation had crashed down onto her in a frenzy. All because of that one person…

All she was trying to do is fix him, make him feel an emotion that he had never felt. Something that no one had thought someone like him would need. Something that she deemed herself worthy of giving him…

She tried to give him hope, be his light in the end of his tunnel, his guardian angel. Give him the most important thing…. Love.

But all she had managed to do was to make everything worse.

'If only I had not been so stupid and asked him to come here!'

It started weeks prior. A battle for another senseless Wu that the monks were sure to win. Jack being his usual self… the monks about to go off with another victory until he arrived. He smirked, and swept the Wu away, followed by Wuya. Of course Master Fung didn't allow this, and sent Kimiko to retrieve the stolen wu. Kimiko wasn't expecting to walk in on a distraught Chase, looking as if his heart had been shattered. From then the two became close, Chase letting himself be nurtured and loved by Kimiko, believing that she was his solution.

Not expecting that in the end, things were not as it seemed.

Chase had come to see Kimiko again while everyone was supposed to be sleeping, not knowing that Kimiko was 'preoccupied' with another monk. When he looked through the window, he was in for the biggest surprise of his life. When he saw Kimiko and Raimundo on the mat, he slipped and was hanging on to the ledge until he picked himself up. When Kimiko heard this, she quickly went to open the window, pushing Raimundo off of her. But she didn't see that it had been Chase until he pulled himself up.

"Chase… it's not what it looks like!" she stuttered.

"No… I knew it was too good to be true," He sighed,

"Nothing good happens to someone like me…"

"Chase… I, I didn't mean it! I love you! He, he was just…"

"No, Kimiko. It's not your fault, its mine. I'm sorry. I'll make sure that I never ever existed to you. You'll never be burdened by me again." He said while looking out of the window.

"Goodbye, Kimi…" He whispered. Then he jumped out of the window and ran off towards his base.

"Chase! NO!" Kimiko sobbed. Then she turned to her demon, Raimundo.

"Get out! You! You did this on purpose!" She screamed, loud enough to make him wince but not loud enough to wake up the others.

"He was no good for you anyway Kimiko… better to have someone to fall onto than to fall on the rocks. Can't say that for him though…" he whispered while he left the room.

"All I tried to do was fix you Chase… I didn't know I would end up breaking you into more pieces…" She whispered while going to the window, repeating something that she had heard and had used as her motivation.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones._

_And I will try, _

_To fix you_


End file.
